My Lady
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: How things could go if Hermione were a pureblood and born earlier than in the movies and books. And yes it starts as a song fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Lady

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter characters are not mine, nor am I making any money writing this. Nor do I own She's a Lady by Tom Jones.

**Pairing: **Hermione/Narcissa, ends Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa

**Rating: **G for now, M for the third chapter

**Summary: **How things could go if Hermione were a pureblood and born earlier than in the movies and books. And yes it starts as a song fic.

**A/N: **As with all of my stories it's extreme AU and characters are OOC. Italics are song lyrics. I would suggest listening to the song as you read. Uber kudos go to my betas DrunknMunky85, Liidg and Asher Henry, if you haven't read their work you should really check it out, they don't know how to do a bad story.

XXX

The majority of the student body and even a few professors were cheering and chanting for another song by The Black Gryphons. They could see the young women huddled together at Bellatrix's drums whispering to each other. Those closest to the stage could see Bellatrix reluctantly agree to whatever Hermione, their classmate, lead guitarist and vocals, was saying while Andromeda, the bass player, looked on indulgently. Everyone in the Great Hall knew this would be the last free show of The Black Gryphons they would get since this was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. From now on they would have to pay to see them seeing as they were one of the top bands in all of wizarding Europe.

Everyone held their breath as Hermione dashed to the side of the stage and motioned to Headmaster Dumbledore. Once he reached her she whispered something to him and he smiled and waved his wand towards the front of the stage. Grinning widely at her band mates she nodded her head, they nodded back and as Hermione made her way to center stage they began playing their new song's intro to the astoundingly loud cheering of the student body.

As soon as Hermione began to sing she locked eyes with her girlfriend who was sitting at a table behind the crowd. Once the students noticed this their cheering grew even louder. Most were shocked when Bellatrix and Andromeda began to sing back up.

_Well, she's all you'd ever want  
She's the kind I'd like to flaunt and take to dinner  
But she always knows her place  
She's got style, she's got grace-she's a winner_

_She's a lady whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Talkin' about that little lady  
And the lady is mine_

Well, she's never in the way  
Always something nice to say, and what a blessin'  
I can leave her on her own  
Knowin' she's OK alone and there's no messin'

_She's a lady whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Talkin' about that little lady  
And the lady is mine_

Suddenly at Hermione's feet a set of stairs appeared and she began to descend them, golden brown eyes still locked with icy blue. As if Moses was parting the red sea the student body split to give Hermione access to walk directly to Narcissa. Everybody but Lucius backed away from Narcissa so that they all could see what happened next. Most rolled their eyes at the stubborn git, they figured the four years that Hermione and Narcissa have been dating was long enough to get it through his head that Narcissa wasn't interested in him.

_No, she never asks very much  
And I don't refuse her  
Always treat her with respect  
I never would abuse her_

_What she's got is hard to find  
And I don't want to lose her  
Help me build a mountain  
From a little pile of clay, hey hey hey_

Well, she knows what I'm about  
She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy  
But she knows me through and through  
And she knows just what to do and how to please me

As soon as Hermione was a foot away from Narcissa sitting in her seat she got down on one knee in front of the tall blonde while still playing the guitar and singing. Narcissa cocked an eyebrow in curiosity then quickly glanced up to her sister's faces to see the shock on them. She looked down and recaptured Hermione's gaze and asked, "Whatever are you up to my Gryffindor?" The intensity of their gaze grew every second it was held.

"Being a stupidly foolish birdie-cat." Lucius sneered. Most people around the trio just shook their heads at his idiocy.

Hermione stayed down on one knee as she finishes the song.

_She's a lady whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Talkin' about that little lady  
And the lady is mine_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's a lady  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

_Listen to me people, she's a lady_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's a lady_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Talkin' about that little lady_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,_

_whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's a lady_

_Whoa, whoa, oh lord, she's a lady_

_I can't live without that little Lady_

As soon as the last chord died out Hermione reached hand inside her pocket and she pulled out an ornate silver metal box inlaid with emeralds and rubies. She opened it up and lifted it towards Narcissa. "Will you honor me with becoming my wife Narcissa Black?"

A fist came out of nowhere and decked Hermione square in the face throwing her back several feet. Her head slammed onto the stone floor as she came to a halt. "No one with class and taste would ever marry a Granger!" Lucius said as he walked over to her and spat in Hermione's face.

Three different spells hit him while the Headmaster and the professors make their way to the offensive young man. All three Black sisters had their wands out and Narcissa scrambled to Hermione's side while Bella and Andy make their way down the living corridor to their band mate.

Narcissa attempted to get the guitar off of her unconscious girlfriend but it was giving her problems and causing her to become more upset. A calm hand landed upon her shoulder and she looked up to see her sister Andy. Narcissa scooted back a little while Bella lifted Hermione's body and Andy pulled the strap from around her. Once they removed the instrument Narcissa moved back up to Hermione's head carefully brushing her hair out of her face. With one look the blonde knew her girlfriend was going to have a spectacular black eye to match the heavily bleeding nose. She gently kisses the brunette's forehead.

She felt another hand on her shoulder, this time when she looked up it was to the kind face of their Headmaster. "Back up a little and let Poppy have a look at her, ok?"

Narcissa nodded her head and moved back as the school nurse began to check Hermione over quickly. "Well she has a broken nose and a mild concussion. She should –"

"Cissy?! Is Cissy ok?! Where's that little rat bastard?! I'm going to teach him -?!"

Narcissa rushed back to her side and held her girlfriend down. "I'm right here, luv. I'm alright. You on the other hand...need a bit of patching up. And don't worry about teaching that worm anything, Blacks are great teachers."

"Also, he's ours to deal with when your spring break is over with. Besides, I believe you have more important matters to attend to." Came Dumbledore's friendly voice, as he held out the ornate box to Narcissa.

Narcissa took the box and handed it back to Hermione. "I think the honor is all mine, Hermione Jean Granger. Of course I'll marry you!" She grinned down at the laid out brunette and chastely kissed her on the lips mindful of her injuries.

Hermione opened the box and took out an ornate emerald and ruby ring and attempted to place it on Narcissa's finger. There was several friendly chuckles as it became apparent that Hermione is seeing at least two Narcissas.

"Want me to do the honors, Mione?" Bellatrix giggled.

"Bella!" Andy smacks her older sister on the shoulder.

Hermione growled and finally got a hold of Narcissa's left hand. "No thank you, Bella. I'm quite capable of doing it on my own." With that she slid the ring on Narcissa's finger. Narcissa chuckled and whispered "stubborn."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Hermione whispered back then says out loud, "And it's quite fitting that I'm the one giving it to you. It was given to a Gryffindor by a Slytherin and now it's given to a Slytherin by a Gryffindor."


	2. Chapter 2

7

"Mum! Where's Taurus? She's not on her usual perch!" Hermione bellowed down the stairs.

"Xello?" Jean Granger called softly. With a small pop a house elf appeared before the lady of the manor.

"Yes, Miss Jean?" Came his squeaky voice.

"Could you please go and inform Hermione that her owl is in here?"

"Mum! I need to get this off to Narcissa!" Hermione continued to bellow.

Even Xello winced at that. "And that we need to speak to her in here, thank you Xello." Warren Granger continued for his wife since she was busy pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Xello will get right on it, Mr. Warren!" And with a quiet pop Xello was gone.

A few minutes later Hermione's head popped around the door of the sitting room. "Mum, Dad why didn't you just call to me that you and Taurus was in here?"

Jean sighed. "Because proper women and young women do not bellow such as you were doing, we know you have the manners Hermione but you need to start using them."

"Mum, seriously?" Hermione made her way to the Eurasian Eagle Owl across the room. "What is proper about me, I'm the top of my class not to mention the lead singer of a band? Plus I know we're the only ones here, so there's no worries that I'd embarrass either of you."

"Ah but that's why we had you come here, tomorrow night we'll be having guests over for dinner and we need you to be on your best behavior." Warren told his headstrong daughter.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at her parents as she finished attaching her letter to her large owl's leg. "No problem now that I know, you know I'll behave," here she grinned at her parents. "At least while they are here." She then turned to Taurus. "Take this to Narcissa Black please." While her parents looked at each other and they simultaneously roll their eyes at their daughter's antics.

"That's what we wanted to discuss with you. So would you please sit down this is a serious matter." Her mother said softly.

"What's going on? Is it bad?" Hermione asked as she sat in a chair across from her parents who were on a love seat.

"Something life changing, but we don't think it's bad at all." Her mother stated.

"We have arranged a marriage for you - "

"You what?" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up.

"- with a very special person. Your betrothed shall be here tomorrow evening with their parents -"

"No, no, no absolutely not!" Hermione yelled over her father's voice as she began pacing the length of the room.

"- and you will behave as a proper suitor should. You shall take tomorrow evening to get to know your betrothed and let your betrothed get used to the Manor. - "

"Are you not hearing me? It's not going to happen! You can burn me off the family tree for all I care!"

Warren had heard enough and stood up and faced his daughter. "You know that will never happen. You are the _last_ Granger and you will _honor_ this arrangement, you will be polite and respectful. And you will make the name Granger proud. That's the end, we will not hear any more of your defiance." He strode out of the room before his chuckles gave them all away.

"Mum! You can't be serious, you know I have plans to marry Narcissa Black!" Hermione turned to her mother who had sat quietly through out this verbal match.

"It is done, Hermione Jean. You will bring much honor to this family. I totally agree with your father on this so enough of this bickering." Jean spoke softly before she too left the room so as not to give them away.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. _Like this is the last of this! I'll just have to make this guy want to get out of it. Make myself as undesirable to him, make him break the arrangement._

XXX

"By Merlin's beard! What is that monstrosity?" Cygnus swore under his breath.

"I think it might be an owl dear, do let it in before it breaks the window." Druella spoke too late. The bird had already tapped twice and with it's third tap the glass shattered.

It quickly soared into the Black Manor as if it owned the house. Cygnus had to duck as it quickly darted out of the parlor and out into the massive entrance hall. Where they heard a loud shriek then husky tones cursing loudly. Then it quieted down until they heard.

"What? You can't open doors I'm surprised you beast!" Bellatrix bellowed. Then there was a loud "Wheew-hoo" in response. "I'm getting there, I'm getting there you mutant bird!"

Then there was silence. Cygnus went to repair the window when his wife stopped him.

"No dear, that...that...owl will need a way back out and better it go through the window it came in that way we don't have to repair two windows."

XXX

"Cissy, mum and papa would like to speak to you down in the parlor but before you do could you please ask Mione why she felt the need to use a prehistoric bird to deliver her letters?" Bella said as she entered her baby sister's bedroom then quickly ducked down when said owl soared into the room and landed on Narcissa's desk gracefully and held her leg out to deliver her letters.

Narcissa gasped at the sight of the large bird sitting on her desk. "Oh my, you're a rather large example of your breed. Bella meet Taurus Hermione's Eurasian Eagle Owl, Taurus this is my rather uncouth but loving sister Bellatrix."

Bellatrix growled at the bird. "Nice to meet you but next time try not to take the top of my head off as your flying up the stairs."

"Well maybe she mistook your wild hair for a nest?" Narcissa asked innocently of her older sister.

"Hmphfff, that wild hair of mine is one of my greatest features." Bellatrix said as she took in what her baby sister had been doing.

"No, it's not. Your greatest feature is your loving heart and everybody that truly knows you, knows this about you." Narcissa responded as she untied the bundle from the bird's leg. She automatically noticed that their were two letters rolled into one, she quickly unrolled the letters and held the one for Bella out to her.

Bella snorted but placed her letter in her dress pocket. "Come on, write her a quick note that you'll send her a reply via our safe and sound owl. Because I've no doubt that mum and papa are getting antsy right about now. I don't know what they want to talk about, but I do know it's serious."

"Alright." Narcissa did just that and tied it to Taurus's leg and fed the bird a few owl treats. Bella made sure to be an ample distance away from the doorway when the Eagle Owl lifted off the desk with a loud call of "Wheew-hoo" and followed it's previous path back out.

As both young women made their way down the grand stairs they heard a startled yell come from their father in parlor. Causing them both to giggle behind their hands.

Upon reaching the parlor they watched their father repair the window, they glanced at each other wide eyed. Both innately knew that Taurus was responsible for the broken window. Once Cygnus saw the two standing just inside the doorway he gestured for them both to be seated.

They took the chairs across from the sofa that their mum sat on, while their papa stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Your mum and I have decided it's time for you to wed, Narcissa. On that note we have arranged a marriage for you to a very special person. And I'm afraid you're going to have to return the ring that you wear to whomever gave it to you, since you are spoken for as of right now."

"I'm sorry, mum and papa, but I just can't do that. I've already promised myself to another." Narcissa said softly. "I cannot break that promise since this person means the world to me."

"You don't have a choice, Narcissa. You are going to break that promise because tomorrow night we shall be going to your betroths for dinner with them and their parents. Your betrothed shall show you around their Manor while their parents and I finish up the negotiations. And you will do everything you can to live up to the Black name, do you hear me?" Druella said to her youngest daughter. If it wasn't for her training she would be smirking at the sight of the fire that lit behind the blue eyes of her youngest child.

"And you're not to tell a soul about this, but after our dinner tomorrow night you can tell whomever you wish." Cygnus said with that the older Black couple stood up and left the parlor, leaving their daughters to discuss the news.

Bella could see the anger radiating off of her baby sister. "I know you're not just accepting this, what are you planning Cissy?"

"Oh I'll be on my best behavior for sure. My 'suitor' is going to get a quick lesson on why I'm already called the Ice Queen." Narcissa growled. "I'm going to make him want to break off the arrangement." After giving her eldest sister that threat Narcissa swept from the room her anger a force field around her. Bella watched her go and smirked knowingly about the whole situation.

XXX

"Narcissa, Andromeda you two take my arms I shall apparate you to where we are going." Druella ordered. And they did so, one reluctantly and the other with no qualm.

"Bella, Ted take my arms and I shall take you to where we are going." Both did as Cygnus instructed. Ted was confused but Bella had a wide grin on her face. And with a couple of cracks they were standing on the drive of a magnificent Manor.

A Manor that had an austere manner to it just like the Black Manor and yet it also radiated a warmth and welcoming to it. Narcissa figured it was the truly wonderful gardens surrounding it that gave it the warmth, well that, and the several lit rooms and the sun setting directly behind the Manor.

The Black family walked down the lovely lane to the massive front doors of the Manor. Druella taking Cygnus's arm and Andromeda taking Ted's arm. Bellatrix and Narcissa stayed in the back.

"At least you know whoever it is, they are a match for our family." Bella whispered to her baby sister.

"True, but he might still be a Rudolphus. Though I truly must be thankful it's not Lucius, his father is well known for having albino peacocks the ostentatious prick." Cissy whispered back causing her elder sister to giggle.

Both elder Blacks sighed together, they could just imagine what their baby girl had said to cause their eldest daughter to giggle like that. "Narcissa, since this is your arranged marriage you need to be up here with me darling."

With a sigh Narcissa did just that and just in time too as they approached the front doors they swung inwards silently. As they stepped into the grand entrance hall there was a group of house elves waiting patiently for them.

"Good evening, Xello and his fellow house elves shall be taking your cloaks as the Granger's shall be here to greet you shortly." Xello and his fellow elves bowed so low their noses brushed the ground.

At the name Granger's Narcissa's eyes widened and she quickly looked to her parents who both were sporting smirks. She growled low in her throat which again caused her elder sister to giggle knowingly. Narcissa turned her head and shot Bella a nasty look, Bella just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Now children behave." Druella said softly as the house elves collected their cloaks.

As Narcissa removed her cloak she spotted a tall gentleman standing in the doorway to another room watching them with a friendly smile on his face. His hair was a golden brown and he had warm bright green eyes. He was easily a match for her papa in height. Narcissa now knew where her Hermione got her height from.

When suddenly everybody heard the not so quiet, "Cissy?" From the grand staircase a little further back from the entrance hall. All heads turned to see Hermione in her finest suit that she only wears for special rare occasions. Narcissa was the only one to hear the longing yet heartfelt whimper from her eldest sister, because she knows exactly how she feels. Narcissa can barely breath at the handsome vision before them on the stairs.

And before anyone knew it Hermione was suddenly down the stairs and wrapping her arms around Narcissa's waist and hoisting her in the air and spinning on the spot.

"What are you doing here Cissy? Goddess but your a sight for sore eyes." Again Narcissa was the only one who caught Hermione's quick longing filled glance to Bellatrix. Bella certainly didn't see it and Narcissa was completely aware of the fact that Hermione didn't even realize she threw the glance to her shorter sister.

Suddenly Narcissa was back on her own two feet as Hermione took in the entire group and then did so again at a slower pace. Bellatrix who was grinning widely but was plainly hiding something in her eyes. To Andromeda who was smiling warmly and plain Ted who looked completely confused. Narcissa who had one the most beautiful smiles ever on her face to Druella and Cygnus Black who were both smirking in a very Slytherin fashion.

Hermione turned to the eldest Blacks and held out her hand to Cygnus. "My sincerest apologies for my overt enthusiasm." After shaking Cygnus's hand she held out her hand to Druella which she bowed over and kissed the back of. "I must also apologize in advance, my parents are going to be detained a little longer then thought at first."

"Never apologize for being so happy to see someone." Druella countered.

"Why ever -"

"Hermione Jean Granger whatever are you up to?" Narcissa asked sternly ignoring her father.

"I'm going to kill them of course." Hermione staunchly defended herself. "They deserve it. Making me think they had arranged a marriage for me to some _man_."

"Now, now Hermione, we never said what sex your betrothed was." This came from a soft spoken woman about Bella's height with out her towering boots. And now Narcissa knew where Hermione got her bushy hair from before she got her pixie cut, but definitely not the color. Hermione's mum's hair was rather well under control, but the bright red definitely took Narcissa back a moment. She stepped from Hermione's dad's side and began to welcome everybody to her home. "But you deserved it, trying to hide your relationship from the Blacks. Especially since you and Miss Black have been promised to each other since before you were born."

At this everyone that isn't the elder Blacks and elder Grangers jaws drop. Suddenly Bellatrix starts laughing as Hermione starts to sputter.

"How...why..." Hermione began to work herself up, when Narcissa leaned over and started whispering in her ear. Hermione growled then she flushed from head to toe and weakly nodded agreement to her fiancé. Narcissa pulled back with a smug smile. Which caused the eldest Black daughter to laugh even harder.

"Not even married yet and already she has you on a leash, Mione." Bellatrix got out between bouts of laughter.

"Keep laughing it up Bella, I'll get my own someday." Hermione growled.

"Oh I can't wait for it, Mione." Bellatrix taunted as her laughter wound down and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Warren cleared his throat pointedly at his daughter. Hermione sighed and stepped back from the Blacks to her parents side. Cygnus then started the introductions.

"Warren, Jean, Hermione this is my eldest daughter Bellatrix Black." Both Granger father and daughter bowed over her hand kissed it while Jean just shook it. Narcissa noticed how both Hermione and Bellatrix were reluctant to let go of the other.

"This is my middle child Andromeda Tonks and her husband Theodore Tonks." Once again the female found her hand kissed by father and daughter but her husband's hand shaken.

"And this is our youngest daughter and the only proper lady out of the group." Bella snorted and Andy giggled.

Once Hermione had Narcissa's hand in hers she was more then obviously reluctant to let it go. It took her father's strong nudge to get her to let go of the young woman's hand. Which caused even the eldest Blacks to chuckle and with that the ice was definitely more than broken.

The adults left the young adults to themselves while they went to finish discussing the details of the arrangement.

"Oh thank the gods they're finally gone." Hermione muttered. "And with them gone no need to be formal. Let me show you around, but first let's go see what's left of the sunset." With this she took Narcissa's hand as if they were back in Hogwarts and off they went.

XXX

As they all were sat down to dinner the fathers were talking business while the mothers were debating when the wedding date should be set and the band members were discussing their tour schedule for the coming summer.

Narcissa cleared her throat gently getting the two womens attention. "We've actually set the date to December fourth, that way it's in the winter like I've always dreamed of. Plus it's The Black Gryphons down time when they work on new songs and aren't doing tours. It's also early enough it shouldn't get in the way of the Christmas celebrations."

The two mothers looked at each other and smiled, they both could see Hermione's logical mind in it while still giving Narcissa what she wanted.

"That sounds wonderful Narcissa, December fourth it is." Jean agreed easily and Druella nodded her head in compliance. "It also gives us time to work on the wedding."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready to head out, my love?" Hermione whispered in Narcissa's ear.

Narcissa nodded her head, she was positively dying to know where they are going for their honeymoon. That was the one and only thing that Hermione kept secret from her.

"Do you want to sneak out or do you want the whole fan fare of us leaving?" Hermione asked once again in a whisper.

"You know, for once I'd like to sneak out." Narcissa answered.

Hermione chuckled. "For once? I seem to remember you sneaking out numerous times out of your dorm to meet me in the ROR."

Narcissa blushed and playfully smacked the brunette on the arm. "You know what I mean, Mione."

"That I do, my love, that I do. I'm going to go tell my parents and they will tell your parents. That will let us get out of here sooner." Hermione chuckled again as she stood up from the table and left to go tell her parents.

As she made her way to them Narcissa noticed her sister Bella sidle up to her wife, how she loved the sound of that, and whispered something in her ear which caused her to blush a deep red and burst out with. "Bella!"

Bellatrix only laughed and danced out of arms reach of Hermione and then turned to Narcissa and raised her champagne flute in a salute to her baby sister and winked at her. Narcissa returned the gesture with a smug knowing smile and a raise of her champagne flute.

Soon Hermione was back at Narcissa's side and scooping her bride up into her arms and heading into their new home the Granger Castle. Once inside Hermione set her down and told her to hang on tight and with that she apparated them away for their honeymoon.

When Narcissa opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she was in a large open planned cabin with a loft that appeared to take up half of the cabin's second floor. There even was a house elf stoking the fire in the living area fireplace. As the elf looked off, Narcissa realized that the elf was stockier and better built then the average house elf.

Hermione placed a kiss on Narcissa's cheek then pulled something from her pocket. She went to the buff elf whispering back and forth. The conversation ended with the elf bowing low to the floor and popping out. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Mione, luv, where exactly are we?" Narcissa asked.

"We are in one of my family's holdings," Hermione grinned. "In the wilds of Alaska. I remember you telling me that you wanted your honeymoon to take place in a snowy place that was untarnished by people." With that she waved her wand and all the curtains pulled back to show Narcissa the grounds unsullied by any human. Narcissa moved to one of the picture windows and stared in awe at the nature surrounding them.

"This is as untouched as it gets." Hermione came up behind her and moved her hair out of the way so she could begin to nibble on her neck.

Narcissa moaned. "How did you remember that? That was back in our fourth year and I barely remember it."

"I remember everything pertinent to those I love." Hermione moved to her ear. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable shall we?"

Narcissa nodded so Hermione led her to the staircase that almost blended in with the wall. As they ascended Narcissa asked. "Who exactly knows where we are?"

"My mum, dad, Bella, and Andy. Only them."

"And I assume this is your wedding gift to me?" Narcissa was once again sporting the smug look from earlier.

"Yes, it is, but if you don't like it I can get you something else." Hermione turned around on the stairs to look at her new wife.

"You better not! I love it!" Narcissa nudged Hermione to continue up the stairs which she did.

"All right, I shan't. So where's my wedding present?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Oh it's coming soon, you're gonna love it."

XXX

Hermione lay on her beautiful wife one hand becoming acquainted with Narcissa's center while she suckled on her wife's bountiful breasts. She was drawing out some very sensuous moans and groans from the blonde.

Narcissa was memorizing Hermione's body with her hands receiving her own sensuous noises from the brunette. She nudged her wife to lift her body a bit which she obliged. And they both were exploring the others center. Seeing which touches and caresses caused whimpers, moans and growls from the other.

Hermione soon reared up onto her knees watching what she was doing to her wife and what her wife was doing to her. It caused her to get even wetter. Suddenly she found herself full once again causing her to throw her head back and keening.

"Am I hurting you? Should I stop?" Narcissa asked between moans.

"No... just like that... deeper..." Hermione panted as she circled Narcissa's entrance with own fingers.

"In me, baby, I need you in me again..." Narcissa barely got the words out before she too was filled once again causing her to whimper at the feeling especially since that ache from Hermione taking her virginity added to the wonderful feelings. She was also sure the same could be said for Hermione at least judging by her beautiful expressions.

They started with a slow pace matching each other perfectly. Soon though they sped up their pace still in time with each other. Hermione leaned down and kissed the beautiful blonde capturing her moans with her mouth.

Hermione remembered something she had heard was very pleasing, she slowly set herself up to perform the task, feeling a small rough patch inside her lover, she began to rub it as she moved in and out of her love. Bending one finger to hit the patch as she moved in and out. Narcissa's head flew back and loud moans escaped her, she couldn't focus on pleasing her lover at the same time as she was experiencing a new powerful wave of heat cascading over her body. She clutched desperately onto her lover while riding the wave of passion that overcame her. She reached the edge of the abyss, and crashed over screaming Hermione's name

Hermione didn't remove her fingers and instead moaned as she felt her lover's center hugging her fingers. Looking down Hermione noticed her lover's orgasm was so powerful she had passed out. Hermione gently removed her fingers and just held her wife in her arms stroking her hair softly.

"Narcissa love," Hermione whispered.

Slowly Narcissa began to wake...

Exasperated she said "How did you do that? I want to try it on you."

Hermione explained and showed Narcissa just what she had done. Narcissa laid her lover down and traced her entrance earning low moans from her lover. She slowly entered her and found the spot she had been looking for and began to move in and out of her lover in the same way Hermione had done to her. Receiving her reward as she watched her lover crash and tremble from the power, Narcissa fell back on to the bed and pulled her lover on top of her, as Hermione entered an unconscious state as her lover before her had. Exhausted from their lovemaking Hermione drifted to sleep and Narcissa tried to stay awake for her surprise to arrive.

XXX

Narcissa rapidly climbed up from the depths of sleep when she felt cool slender fingers brush hair out of her face. She knew this person was being careful enough not to wake up her wife. She quickly blinked the sleep away and whispered softly, "how long have you been here?"

"Not long at all. I figured I'd give you newlyweds a chance to recuperate from your earlier play before I showed myself." The person whispered back before leaning down and placing a loving kiss upon Narcissa's lips.

The blonde whimpered quietly. "You've got to stop doing that, unless you prefer to wake her up this way?"

A soft chuckle met her words. "Oh no, we're not deviating from the plan."

Narcissa quirked a brow as she looked the person up and down. "Aren't you a little over dressed then?"

Another chuckle. "That's our ever pushy and proper lady. No wonder Mione was the suitor." As the pile of clothes in the loft grew.

A wink was Narcissa's answer.

Soon this person was sitting propped up in the bed naked as the day they were born, matching the reclined couple. She was sitting quite close to Hermione. Suddenly they reach down to the back of Hermione's heels and begin to lightly yet slowly run their hand up the back of Hermione's leg. Upon reaching the back of her knee, Hermione nuzzled Narcissa's chest murmuring, "hmmm Bella..."

With that utterance Narcissa looked to the other person and raised both brows in 'see what I mean' gesture. The other person smirked and nodded their head in agreement. Once the hand reached Hermione's ass the person couldn't resist and grasped a firm hold on the muscular cheek. Causing Hermione's eyes to fly open and noticed that one of Narcissa's hands was around her waist and the other was brushing her bangs aside.

Before anyone could react Hermione vaulted out of bed so violently that she almost slammed her face into the table against the wall. It was a close call, she almost fell taking the table with her. She then heard Narcissa's high pitched giggles joined with deeper, huskier laughs. She spun around so quickly she almost lost her footing again.

There sitting in the middle of the wedding bed sat a bare Bellatrix propped up on one hand and the other wrapped around the knee she had up. She quickly glanced between her wife who was sitting there as comfortable as can be back to her new sister-in-law. Neither of the sisters could quit their giggling.

"By all that is holy! What the hell?!" By the time Hermione realized Bellatrix was as naked as them she had an extremely difficult time pulling her eyes away from the elder sibling and back to her wife. Only to find her wife smirking knowingly at her, that took her aback.

"No hell, luv, _my _wedding present to you." Narcissa stated in her cool calm tones though mischief still danced in her ice blue eyes. All Hermione could do was blink.

Bellatrix moved up behind her little sister, placed her chin on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I don't think she likes your present, Cissy." At this the shorter brunette pouted.

"You can't go giving people as gifts! And especially not your sister!" Hermione exclaimed while she looked between the sisters. The high contrast between the two caused the moisture between her legs to redouble.

"Why not? Especially when said sister is in total agreement." Bellatrix asked innocently.

All Hermione could do was sputter when two soft pops announced the arrival of the two house elves that took care of this cabin.

"Miss Hermione you know she can, especially when there's already a marriage of the heart. You know this, why does Arette have to remind you of this." The hardy female elf spoke as she set down a bowl of rose water and the male from earlier set down a stack of small hand towels. "Garth go run them a hot bath that should help with the residual soreness and stoke the fires downstairs before checking your traps."

"Yes ma'am." He murmured as he went into the adjacent bath.

"No, Arette that can't be true, I'm married to Narcissa..."

"What am I not good enough?" Bellatrix asked in a hurt tone.

"No, I didn't mean that..."

"Check the tree Miss Hermione, the only way to see if Arette speaks true is to check it. Though Arette and every other Granger house elf _knows_ you are heart married to both sisters and don't even need to see the tree to confirm it. We have our own prophecy concerning the young miss." Arette said as she soaked one of the towels in the rose water and wrung it out tightly. She handed the cloth to Narcissa and gestured to Narcissa's nether regions urging her to clean up. "Wash down there, Arette doesn't want you to get infected." Narcissa shook her head in wonder. Then Arette set about dousing another cloth and muttered a spell.

"Wha... There's no prophecy about me Arette!"

"Do you mind me asking what this prophecy is Arette?"

"Not at all, Miss Bellatrix. _When it looks to be the end of the Trees, The One shall bring flourishment to both Trees._ And what you think only humans only have prophecies, Miss Hermione?" Arette said and handed Narcissa a soft dry towel. "Of course you didn't know about the prophecy our elder Grangers asked us to keep it from you, you were having a hard enough time with school." Arette handed Hermione the damp cloth and she quickly cleaned herself before handing the damp cloth back to Arette, accepted the dry towel and waved her hand over the wall to her right.

To Narcissa's and Bellatrix's surprise everything on the wall vanished including furniture and what appeared to be an intricately large family tree took their place on the wall. As they watched stunned Hermione would wave her arm and part of the tree would become large enough to read and as that wasn't what Hermione was looking for she'd wave it away with her left hand and bring up more of the tree with her right hand. This went on for several minutes.

With her eyes glued to the Family tree on the wall Bellatrix asked Narcissa. "Is it just me or do there seem to be an inordinate amount of poly amorous weddings in Hermione's family?"

"It's not just you, Bella." Narcissa answered.

"That's what I wanted you to see Bella, Cissy. To be utterly honest my parents are the exception, not the rule in my family. Truthfully I'm the last true heir to the Grangers. Sure there's nieces and nephews _but_ they're not of full Granger blood like I am." Hermione said huskily causing the two sisters to jump. They had thought she was deep into what she was doing. Then suddenly a branch of her Family Tree came up and showed Hermione's parents, above them all four of Hermione's grandparents on her father's side. Before either sister could say anything Hermione spoke. "Yes, my grandma on my dad's side married two men and a woman. And they did have several children, but sadly only my dad made it to adulthood."

"Show us you on there." Narcissa demanded.

So Hermione brought up herself on the tree. And there on either side of her name was Narcissa's and Bellatrix's. "So we _are_ meant for you." Bellatrix pointed out the obvious. "Why do you keep denying me? And how long have our names been on there?" Her tone full of hurt.

"Both of your names have been on there since your birth." Arette stated as she got back from removing the bowl of water and towels. Causing all three young women to jump.

"But Arette I only saw Narcissa's name on there since I fell in love with her." Hermione said.

"Just because you quit looking at it doesn't make what you feel for Miss Bellatrix any less." Arette replied resolutely.

"That doesn't answer my first question Mione." Bellatrix pouted at her.

"I was trying to do right by you." Hermione sighed.

"Wait, you mean you've known about your love for our Bella?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded. "Very much so but I had to act like I didn't feel it."

"Why Hermione?" Bellatrix asked again.

"Because I know for a fact that you will never inherit all that is rightfully yours until you marry and I can't marry you until your parents die." Hermione sighed again. "We _all_ know how they feel about poly amorous relationships, I'll not have you disowned and a scorch mark upon your own family tree because of me, neither of you. So I was hoping eventually you would find someone else to love."

"Well that's not going to happen, we will hide our relationship with her from our parents until they finally do pass then the two of you shall be wed." Narcissa stated in a tone of finality then she smirked. "Now get over here and show our Bella what you showed me before we fell asleep."

Hermione smirked and with that she pounced Bellatrix causing her to laugh in shock.

Arette shook her head and laughed herself as she apparated to Garth and her's own cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

7

"Well we've gotten every thing you need on the list Draco, shall we go to Flourish and Blotts?" Hermione asked.

"I guess." Draco mumbled.

"Draco hun, whatever is the matter?" Bellatrix pulled him close to her side hugging him while tousling his platinum blonde locks.

"Nothing mama." He mumbled again.

Hermione automatically stopped and stepped in front of their son, thankfully Bella was able to stop with their son. "Draco Ares Black Granger, tell us what is wrong. We thought you would be excited over going to Hogwarts." She crouched down to his level.

"It's stupid mum," he sighed then gathered himself. "I was wanting a Dragon heartstring for my wand so I could be fierce like you and mama."

Hermione and Bella had a quick conversation with their eyes, when Bella threw her head back and laughed as if she lost her mind. The other two in her party weren't sure this was entirely true. Bellatrix pregnant was an experience and with her in her last month has kept everybody on their toes. Hermione smirked though.

"So you don't think you're mother is fierce?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, she's mother."

It was Hermione's turn to chuckle. "Son, let me tell you out of the three of us she is the fiercest. Have you heard the saying that the man wears the pants in the family?" Draco nodded looking up at his mama. "Well your mother tells us what pair to wear and how to wear them!"

"Really?" He looks disbelieving between his two mums. They both nod their heads.

"You've got to understand, luv. Her fierceness is very subtle. Do you fear when your mama and I raise our voices?"

"No, not really. Mama does it more than you, but you still do it."

"Exactly. And when your mother raises her voice even the slightest?" Hermione asked.

He shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, it makes us do the same son." Bella told him.

"But..."

"She has the same wand core as you do." Hermione pointed out.

"She has a unicorn tail hair too?" They could see the excitement return to his features and it got even more so when they nodded yes to his question.

"Yes, mum, I would love to go to Flourish and Blotts." He offered his arms to his mothers, which they took as they made their way to the bookshop.

On their way out of the store with their extra purchases Hermione leaned over Draco's head and softly kissed Bella. "Let's head home, I'm sure your mama needs to put her feet up." She got twin pouts from her son and wife.

"How dare you! Can't you at least wait until you're in your own home to do such disgusting things." Came a high pitched voice to their right.

"Do you have a problem with two women kissing?" Bellatrix hissed out visibly bristling at the accusation. Hermione placed a calming hand on her arm and Draco narrowed his eyes at the hostile red haired woman and rubbed his mama's bulging stomach.

"I've no qualms with two women kissing, I have issues with the two of _you_ kissing in public. My children don't need to see such filth!" The lady screeched.

"Molly!" Another red head woman hissed at the woman, she held the hand of a messy black haired boy.

"What?! I'm surprised they'd dare show their faces in public. Such a disgrace!" She then looked down at Draco. "But I pity the children the most, they're the unwitting victims of this scandal."

At this Draco straightened his posture and held himself as his mother had taught him and stepped in front of his mums.

"Red hair, a low physical income and a gaggle of red haired children. A single son with black hair, green eyes and a modest physical income." Draco muttered to himself just loud enough to be heard.

"You must be Molly Weasley of the noble House of Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." He nodded his head at her and she did the same in shock. "And you must be Lily Potter of the noble House of Potter, Mrs. Potter." He nodded his head at her as well, she smiled softly and returned the polite gesture.

"I am Draco Ares Black Granger of the most ancient and noble House of Granger. This is my mum Hermione Jean Black-Granger of the most ancient and noble House of Granger. And this is my mama Bellatrix Bellona Black of the most ancient and noble House of Black. And as such you shall treat them with the respect they deserve." Draco stated coolly, calmly and respectfully.

"Well done, Draco darling. Your grandma and I feared you wouldn't remember your lessons." Came a warm silky voice from their left and they all turned to see a blonde goddess approaching in proper straight as a pin expensive robes. Once she reached the Black-Granger group she kissed her wife and softly rubbed Bella's stomach. When Mrs. Weasley huffed at it, Narcissa, the reigning queen of high society, went arctic.

"And this is my mother Narcissa Black Granger of the most ancient and noble House of Granger. Now I must ask you a question Mrs. Weasley. What is so wrong with finding love where ever and how ever that love shows itself? Since it appears that your family is so very rich."

"Rich? Oh now you make cracks about our lack of galleons? We're nowhere close to your circles so you mock us?" Ms. Weasley shrieked. Her children just watched her puzzled and confused, as if their mother was possessed.

Bellatrix began to vibrate at the implied criticism. Narcissa moved to her other side and placed a hand on her arm.

"Not at all. True, there are very few Houses that can match either the House of Black or the House of Granger, let alone the two combined as they are now. But what I meant was that your family is very rich in love. Such as mine is. Physical wealth while nice is unimportant compared to love. Even if such a calamity were to happen that ended with us being dirt poor we would still be just as rich and happy because we have each other and well my soon to be sibling or siblings."

"You're just a child what do you know? You need to stay out of adult business and your 'mothers' should stay out of public the abominations that they are!"

Now it was Narcissa holding her sister and her wife back. "He maybe a child but he obviously knows more than you and since he has the comprehension of an adult he's let in on most adult conversations." Hermione said in such a tone as to actually hurt Mrs. Weasley's ears, it was loud but not overtly loud.

"If you keep this up Molly, I'm sorry but I'll have to cut ties with you. They are behaving honorably while you are the one acting like a close minded child." Mrs. Potter put in.

By this time the three lovers stood in unison behind their son, though Bellatrix was looking very piqued.

Mrs. Weasley gaped at her. "You...you...over these revolting women?"

"As Mr. Granger said what is so revolting about love? Do you not remember what Dumbledore taught us?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Ah, that was school. We're no longer in it and repulsive people like them should be given the kiss and their children given to real homes." Mrs. Weasley ranted. "And no need to cut ties, we are done!"

With that she attempted to plow her way through them, but was brought up short by a shield causing herself a bloody nose. She glared hatefully at the boy and three women but none of them had a wand out. "Come along children no need for you to be sullied by them any longer." She turned to the side and made her way around the family. The children shuffled along behind her in shame, the older ones apologized to both the Potters and the Black-Grangers. They nodded their acceptance of their apologies.

"Um, well your son did a superb job of introductions, but this is my son Harry. And I'm sorry about you having to deal with that, I had no idea she felt that way." Lily said sheepishly.

"Hello, Harry. Have you got all your stuff for school?" Draco asked.

"All except my books. What's your wand's core?" Harry returned.

"Mine's a unicorn hair like my mother's and you?"

Before Harry had a chance to reply, Lily had taken a real good look at Bellatrix. "I'm sorry to interrupt boys, but we need to shelve the discussion for now." She moved closer to the pregnant woman.

"Ah, Hermione and Narcissa is it?"

They both nodded. Narcissa had been watching over the boys while Hermione had been, like Lily, eyeing Bellatrix. But they both turned to Lily at the serious tone of her voice.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's and quickly, she's in labor. Oh and I do know what I'm talking about I'm a medi-witch in the Delivery wing."

Hermione carefully grabbed one side of Bellatrix while Lily got the other and Narcissa rounded the boys and their stuff together. As they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron Narcissa asked, "do you mind if I just take Harry to my in-laws? That way he'll be watched but outta the way."

"Sure, that will work. Then you can meet us at St. Mungo's, I'm sure you know where to go?"

"After four kids, I'd better." Narcissa chuckled warmly.

XXX

After Narcissa dropped Harry and Draco off in the library with the other children, she spied Warren coming out of his study and heading for the library.

"Ah, Narcissa, that was rather -"

"I'm sorry, Warren, but Bella has gone into labor and Mione and Mrs. Potter have taken her to St. Mungo's..."

"Say no more, I'll look after them and inform Jean as to what's going on. Now you better -"

"Well, Mrs. Potter's son is with Draco..."

"It's alright, the more the merrier. Now go on, get." Warren shooed Narcissa back to the parlor with the floo.

"Thank you." Narcissa whispered to the man as she gave him a quick, tight hug before rushing to the floo.

Warren knew his grandchildren would be alright for a little longer in the library, so he went off to inform his wife as to the situation. So she could get the ball rolling as to letting everyone know of the impending birth.

XXX

Draco had Harry set his school supplies down on a table close to the door, along with his own. Making sure that they were adequetly seperated. He then signaled for Harry to follow him to the other side of the room towards a small group of younger children.

The eldest looking child of the group was curled up into a chair reading close to a table where the two youngest children sat coloring at. Draco led him to the girl curled up in the chair.

"Harry, this is my little sister, Ara Narcissa Black Granger, she's nine." He then moved between the two younger kids, as all three looked up in curiosity to the new person standing before them. "This is my little brother Corvus Anubis Black Granger," Draco placed his right hand on the young boy's shoulder. "He's seven. And this little cutie is my little sister, Iris Hermione Black Granger." He placed his left hand on her shoulder. "And of course you know of the sibling or siblings that are on their way."

Harry nodded as the three other children jumped up and crowded their eldest brother shouting questions at him. Harry chuckled as Draco let out a short but ear piercing whistle which calmed down his siblings.

"Guys," Draco gestured to Harry. "This is Harry Potter the heir to the noble House of Potter. It was his mum that noticed that mama had gone into labor. That's why we're here with Grandma and Grandpa Granger, remember Iris and Corvus? The conversation we had with mother and mum? That we'd wait here with Grandpa and once mama had our sibling or siblings we'd go then to see them."

"Oh, yeah." Iris pouted.

"But I don't wanna wait." Corvus huffed.

The three older children chuckled at them. "Well, unfortunately babies don't come that quick and sometimes take a really looong time to come. Do you guys really wanna wait in the waiting room, with the hard and uncomfortable chairs and magazines meant for adults?" Harry informed the younger two.

"Ugh, no, I'd rather wait here where we can kinda get away with things." Iris spouted out with.

"Blech, I didn't think of it like that, thanks Harry." Corvus said as he and Iris went back to coloring.

Both Draco and Ara shook their heads at their younger siblings antics. Draco gestured for Harry to follow him to a couch that was close to the chair Ara had been sitting in. As the three settled themselves Draco could tell that his new friend had some questions.

"Go ahead and ask us what you want, Harry." Draco smiled at him.

Ara nodded. "You're not the fist to have questions."

"Well, I really only have two. Isn't it confusing to have a mother, mum and mama? And what's it like to have three parents instead of two?" Harry asked politely.

"Hmmm, to answer your first question, no it's not confusing. I mean it helps that they all have very seperate personalities. Mother is very formal, in public, she's all about proper etiquette and manners and how we should behave in public or around others that are not family. Mum somewhat cares for that but not to the degree Mother is about it. She's more relaxed, though she is big on emphasizing learning and knowledge but she keeps it fun and entertaining. Now Mama," at this both brother and sister giggle helplessly. "She cares not a wit about etiquette and being proper, as far as learning goes all she thinks we need to know at this stage in our life is fun spells, hexes and jinxes to cause mischief and is teaching us how we should follow our hearts, but not to be naïve or gullable." The two siblings laugh even louder. "Mother and mum have a heck of a time keeping mama in line, as they like to say. Though according to mother, mum isn't much help at all." Ara answered for her eldest brother.

"As to your second question, it's actually normal for us. I mean when we get into fights or try to cause trouble or try to get away with something it's actually harder with three parents then two, or so we've observed. But a major bonus is that it's practically guaranteed that there's always at least one parent that can pay attention to us when we need it." Draco answered shrugging. "And that the love we get from all three of them is unending and the love that we witness between them there aren't words good enough to describe it or even explain it, so we don't bother trying."

XXX

As the four kids came into the room, they could see their mama sound asleep on her bed and much paler than they were used to seeing her. Their mother sat on the other side of their mama feeding one of the babies and assumed the other was in his or her's bassinet, she looked tired and had dark bags under her eyes. And their mum sat on this side of their mama holding her hand and looking pale, tired and worn. They were deeply shocked. They could never remember seeing their parents like this.

Draco and Ara made their way to the filled bassinet as Corvus went to check out the baby his mother was feeding. Narcissa looked up to her children and quietly asked how they were doing.

The three looked at each other having a silent conversation. "We were worried and scared for mama. We talked about it and we don't want mama to get pregnant again." Draco answered just as softly. Then Corvus came out with. "Yeah, next time we might lose mama for sure. We don't need more brothers and sisters, we do need mama."

Narcissa and Hermione looked at each other over their exhausted lover. Knowing it was definitely going to be something the three of them talked about.

While Iris made her way to her mum and with a little bit of help climbed into her lap and placed a small hand on her mama's hand that her mum held.

"I missed mama," she whispered in her mum's ear. "I had a bad dream last night and she wasn't in your bed. So's I stole her bear and slept with it. Do you think she'll be mad at me?"

Hermione hugged her tightly, kissing her head and whispered back. "No, luv, I know she'll totally understand."

"Since I was unable to be with you, my little flower, it is more than acceptable that you kidnapped my bear." Came a groggy voice from the bed. "And not having any more children is something the three of us are going to have to discuss when I recover from this. And you will abide by our decision. Though to relieve your minds, if we do decide to have more brothers or sisters from me we will be much more careful."

"We, Bella?" Narcissa snipped.

Bella sighed. "Fine, _I_ will be much more careful."

Hermione helped her daughter crawl on the bed with her mama. Even though she was only five she was still extremely careful as she crawled up, gave her mama a big kiss on the cheek and lay down next to her placing her head on Bella's shoulder. Of course her three elder children came up on her other side and took turns kissing her other cheek. All the children murmured that they loved her.

Narcissa finished feeding the baby she held and put him up to her shoulder to burp as she introduced him to his elder siblings. "Now this little guy is Altair Warren Granger Black. And he was born first."

"And her?" Draco asked as his Grandpa lifted the little girl out of her bassinet and helped Draco to hold her.

"That is Carina Bellatrix Granger Black."

THE END


End file.
